


What You Want To Take From Me (Is Not My Heart)

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Protectiveness, Sexual Assault, Underage Drinking, it's not really explained but it's there, jaehyun is whipped for hyuck and honestly same lmao, most of them are just mentioned briefly sorry lmao, nct will protect hyuck at all costs, not between hyuck and another member though, ot18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Donghyuck thinks about the course of events that night from being happy with the loves of his life to being scared for his. He thinks about now, cuddled up between Jisung and Mark, Johnny’s hand just resting on his skin, Yukhei muttering in Cantonese in his sleep, Chenle speaking quietly with Renjun, Taeil shushing them.Here, Donghyuck is safe.





	What You Want To Take From Me (Is Not My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Hyuck named us Sunflowers??? Legendary lmao I love him so I had to fuck him up, y'all already know the drill huehue I'm probably forgetting important tags, oops  
> Title from Hyomin's "Mango" go listen and stream it, it's a fooken BOP

It’s not often that they manage to find time for all eighteen of them to go out. With a mixture of majors and part-time jobs and extracurriculars, most of them operated on very different schedules and it was more likely that four or five of them would be able to meet up during weekdays or weekends than all eighteen. They hadn’t all been together in almost a month so spirits were high as they headed to a club just off the campus grounds. Being so close to a school, the place rarely carded so it was a popular spot for students. It was fairly clean and drinks weren’t overly expensive so they frequented there as much as possible.

They were already about two hours into the night, that time mostly spent catching up and taking shots. The club had filled up a bit more since they arrived and the music had raised a bit in volume. Donghyuck was squished between Renjun and Mark, a light feeling washing over him as the alcohol slowly hit him. He wasn’t a lightweight (at least, not like Mark) but he was definitely tipsy, he could tell by the way he couldn’t stop giggling at everything and the way he was latching onto Renjun’s arm. (He thinks, in a split second of clarity, Renjun must be tipsy too if he’s yet to push Donghyuck off of him). He blanks out for a little while, letting the haze fall over him until he’s pulled out of his own head by someone tilting it all the way back.

Jeno and Jaemin are leaning over him, upside down from his perspective, twin smiles on their faces. They look like they’re plotting something unfavourable and Donghyuck would probably be more worried if that wasn’t a constant look for the two of them when they were together.

“Come dance with us, Hyuckie!” The two of them start pulling at him before he even responds, Renjun moving out of the way so Hyuck could stand up. Now on his feet, he thinks he might be a bit more than tipsy as he stumbles slightly. Jaemin wraps his arms around Donghyuck to steady him and his grin turns more into a smirk at the closeness of their faces. Some of their friends catcall them, whistling and making fun of them.

“Hyuck,” Jaemin starts, their faces so close that they’re sharing air, “if you wanted a kiss that bad you could’ve just _asked_.” He’s joking around but Hyuck is nothing if not a clown himself so he smirks at Jaemin, tilts the boy’s chin down, and kisses him quick and dirty. Their friends are all laughing and hooting at them now—Hyuck thinks he even sees Yukhei fall out of his seat—and Donghyuck joins in the laughter as he pulls out of Jaemin’s arms and grabs onto Jeno, tugging him into the crowd. Jaemin catches up to them and soon Donghyuck is sandwiched between them, his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, Jaemin’s body pressed up behind him. They both grind up against him, his head thrown back to lean on Jaemin’s shoulders, his neck bared for them to suck hickies into.

There was a time when they all questioned their friendship with one another. When they were nervous about they way they all seemed to toe the line between friendship and more, whatever the _more_ was. It had taken a while for them to come to terms with this eighteen way friendship becoming more—they were all such close friends that they didn’t mind kissing or cuddling or fucking each other. Donghyuck’s sure that they’ve all slept with each other at least once over the course of their friendship (at least, he knows _he_ has).

So when Jeno tilts his head back up to press their lips together, Donghyuck only moans against the older’s mouth, opening his when Jeno licks at the seam of his lips. Behind him, Jaemin has one hand playing with the short hairs at the base of Jeno’s neck while the other is pressed firm to the soft part of Donghyuck’s groin, right in the crease of his hip. He’s still mouthing hot and heavy at Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck whines into Jeno’s mouth when Jaemin nips at his neck, one of Jeno’s hands reaching back to fit into Jaemin’s back pocket, pulling them all impossibly close together.

They stay like this for a while, alternating who’s kissing who before they finally stumble off the dancefloor for a bit. Most of their group has dispersed throughout the club so only Jaehyun, Yuta, and Sicheng are still at the table. Yuta and Sicheng are immersed in what seems to be a very intimate conversation (if the looks on their faces were anything to go by) but Jaehyun’s in his own world, looking at his phone in one hand, the other nursing a beer. Donghyuck is quick to head towards him, separating from Jeno and Jaemin who are now hanging all over each other. He wastes no time throwing his leg over Jaehyun’s lap, straddling the older boy. To his credit, Jaehyun doesn’t seem shocked at the sudden appearance of Donghyuck, instead he’s quick to put down his phone, his now free hand resting on the curve of Hyuck’s ass.

The younger is playing with Jaehyun’s hair, running his fingers through it and looking down at him with sparkling eyes. Jaehyun thinks, not for the first time, that Donghyuck is gorgeous. It’s not news, not something that everyone hasn’t said a million times, but sometimes—at times like this—when Hyuck is looking at him like this, the world fades away until it’s just them. Call him a romantic, but Jaehyun could get lost in Donghyuck’s eyes.

Almost like he can read Jaehyun’s mind, Donghyuck giggles and leans down, stopping when their lips are just barely brushing. At any other time, Jaehyun would probably be annoyed at the teasing but for now, he just huffs out a little breath, leaning up to press their lips together fully. He can feel Donghyuck smile into the kiss and he reaches up to stroke the younger’s cheekbone. They stay like that for a while, just pecking at each others lips. Jaehyun does grope Donghyuck’s ass a little with the hand he has there but that’s the most that happens. Finally, Donghyuck rests their foreheads together, both of them a bit breathless but smiling.

“As much as I love your company,” Donghyuck starts, interrupting himself by pecking older’s nose, “I want more alcohol so I will be riiight back.” Despite this, he stays for a little while longer, kissing Jaehyun again before actually getting up and heading to the bar.

This is where everything starts to go south.

As Hyuck waits for his drink to be made, he busies himself with people watching. Back at the table, Johnny’s joined Jaehyun, the two of them laughing at something on Johnny’s phone. Renjun has found his way to Jeno and Jaemin, the latter currently caught in a headlock while Jeno laughed. On the dance floor, he can see Kun giggling as Jungwoo and Yukhei danced with him, the younger two a bit too drunk to be coordinated in any way. He thinks he sees Ten pulling Taeyong off towards the bathroom. He’s about to look for Mark and the others but a tap on his shoulder makes him turn the other way.

The boy standing next to him is tall, about Jisung’s height but broad like Jaehyun. His eyes are raking over Donghyuck’s body, looking at his thighs for a while before moving up to meet his eyes. Donghyuck shifts uncomfortably as the boy licks his lips then opens his mouth to speak.

“Donghyuck, right? You’re in my anatomy class this semester.” Donghyuck, to the surprise of most people, was a very shy person. He wasn’t good at talking to new people and making friends so he never spoke to anyone in his classes unless it was someone he already knew. This kid didn’t even look _slightly_ familiar to him but then again, how would he know? He smiles awkwardly at the kid.

“Oh really? Small world.” He feels uncomfortable all alone with this guy, nervous at the way he keeps looking at him, his eyes devouring Donghyuck’s body. He shifts back slightly and turns his head to look for the bartender, he just wants to get his drink and go, but there’s suddenly a hand on his wrist, pulling him closer to the stranger.

“Where’re you going? What do you say me and you go study some… _anatomy_ right now, huh?” He’s leaning in close to Donghyuck’s face, talking right into his ear. Donghyuck can smell the alcohol lingering in his breath. His lips brush Donghyuck’s skin and the smaller boy recoils back as much as he can with the bigger boy still holding him. If he thought he was nervous before, his heart is pounding now and he turns his head away and puts his hands up to the boy’s chest to push him back some. The other is solid muscle and Donghyuck’s push does little to move him. Instead, he’s yanked back closer, the grip on him tightening, making him gasp in pain.

“What’s the matter? Don’t think I didn’t see you with those boys earlier, grinding on them like a bitch in heat. And then kissing that boy over there like a little whore?” Donghyuck is trying his best to pull his hand back but the other boy’s grip is strong and _painful_. “Why don’t you let me make you feel good, huh, slut? Or are you too good to put out for me? Come on, I can fuck you nice and hard, just what a slut like you needs.”

In what feels like only a split second, a lot of things happen.

The boy reaches down with his free hand to cup at Donghyuck’s dick through his pants. Donghyuck cries out in fear and panic, trying to jerk back and away, fighting the iron grip on his wrist. Suddenly the grip is gone, the boy is laid out flat on the floor, unconscious, and Mark’s standing in front of him. Donghyuck vaguely notices more of his friends rushing over, placing themselves between Hyuck and the body on the floor. Renjun grabs his hand and pulls him out of the club.

Outside, the wind nips at his skin and freezes him. He feels numb, letting Renjun hover over him, the boy maintaining constant contact like Donghyuck would float away if he left him alone for a second. The older boy swipes at Donghyuck’s cheeks and he notices for the first time that he’s crying, not really sobbing but huffing out wet breaths, tears streaming down his face. Finally, Renjun pulls Donghyuck into his arms, stroking his back until he calms down a bit.

A few moments pass before the rest of his friends are leaving the club and heading to them, all talking over each other, crowding around Hyuck and fussing over the boy. Donghyuck himself still feels detached from his body, still can’t comprehend everything that’s happened in the course of the last fifteen minutes. The scenes play through his mind on repeat, all in high def slow mo. He can still feel the ghost pressure of a hand crushing his wrist. Johnny pushes to the front of the group and crouches down in front of him, reaching out to cup the boy’s cheek, using his thumbs to wipe away more tears.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re okay now, we got you.” And then Hyuck’s being passed around, everyone hugging the life out of him, everyone touching him, his face, his hair. They decide it’s best to take him home but nobody wants to leave him so instead they converge at Johnny and Ten’s apartment for a sleepover. Everyone was bustling around the apartment, grabbing blankets and pillows to set up the living room for the their mass sleepover. In Ten’s bedroom, Johnny, Dongyoung, Mark, Taeyong, and Jaehyun crowd themselves around Donghyuck, finding more comfortable clothes for the boy to change into, anything to get out of his tight pants and shirt. Donghyuck’s stopped crying but he’s silent which doesn’t do much to ease anyone’s mind.

He changes easily in front of them—he’s used to being undressed in front of them, he trusts all of them with everything inside of him—but he flinches and draws away when Mark gasps and reaches out to grab his wrist. The room goes still for a moment before Donghyuck realizes what he’s just done and calms down, letting out a shaky breath and holding his arm out for Mark to take (because he loves Mark, he knows Mark would never hurt him, he doesn’t have to be afraid, Mark will take care of him). His wrist is already darkening, finger-shaped bruises forming from where the kid had gripped him earlier. It hurts but the pain seems to stop for a moment when Mark traces the marks with an equally-bruised hand. Hyuck can’t help but reach out and touch Mark’s knuckles, the skin there darkening from the force of him punching that kid. He kisses Mark’s knuckles, a small thank you for saving him. Mark responds with a hug while Dongyoung runs to get them both ice.

It’s well past 2am when they all settle down in the living room, everyone squeezing in close instead of spreading out across the large space. Donghyuck finds himself squished between Jisung on one side and Mark on the other. Behind Mark, Johnny stretches his arms around both of them, his fingertips rubbing soothingly at Hyuck’s side. Jisung kisses his cheek before burying his head in Hyuck’s head and Mark kisses the nape of his neck before they all quiet down.

Donghyuck thinks about the course of events that night from being happy with the loves of his life to being scared for his. He thinks about now, cuddled up between Jisung and Mark, Johnny’s hand just resting on his skin, Yukhei muttering in Cantonese in his sleep, Chenle speaking quietly with Renjun, Taeil shushing them.

Here, Donghyuck is safe.


End file.
